An Angel To Die For
by Daddy Otaku a.k.a Gohan
Summary: My first Izzy/Mimi romance, so be nice.
1. The Journey Begins

An Angel to Die For  
  
  
A/N: This is my first Koumi/Izmi/Mishiro or what ever you want to call it. This is the day Matt left to think.  
  
Disclaimer: Duh!  
  
  
  
"I'll go," I said. Mimi had made up her mind to not fight, for all the digimon that died trying to help us.  
"Why?" asked Joe.  
"She needs someone to keep her out of danger, besides, I have Tentomon to protect me and Mimi." I replied simply.  
"Ok, good luck." Said Tai, than he leaned over me and whispered in my ear "Don't make out too much."  
"What!?" I yelped "I don't love Mimi, I like her as a friend, I don't want her to get hurt." I added in a whisper.  
"Sure, sure."  
After some medical tips from Joe, just in case, we headed off in the opposite direction. We walked silently for what seemed like eternity. But as it got dark Mimi yawned a huge yawn.  
"Don't yawn, it contagious" The second I said yawn, I yawned.  
We found a clearing that would suit our needs. Tentomon and Palamon went in search of fire wood, as they walked off (or flied) I heard small words they were talking about, such as "alone" or "love. I walked over to Mimi who was sitting complaining about the shoes she was wearing.  
"Hey, Mimi, what else do you have in your backpack?" I sat down beside her, looking her straight in the eyes.  
"Well, since we went home I got some more supplies." She took he bag off, when the frill on her neck fell a few inches, exposing a cherry red rash. Her face turned also cherry red as she pulled it up to her neck.  
"How did you get that Mimi?" I asked very worried, there was a blister developing where the rash was.  
"Probably from the bag, rubbing against my shoulder. Now let's see what's in the bag." She tipped the bag upside down, making all the contents fall to the ground in a heap.  
"Let's see. Matches, cooking fuel, Swiss army knife, lotion, canned food, can opener, bottled water, flashlight, batteries, compass, but is it working? And a watch." I looked up at Mimi's beaming face; "Good work Mimi. Now, to work at hand." I took the lotion, unscrewed the cap, and put some on my hands.  
"Now, Mimi, turn around." Mimi's face turned red. "and take the frill off." She reluctantly took the frill off, exposing the blister and rash. I started rubbing the lotion on it when Mimi let out a slight gasp.  
"What's wrong?" I asked surprised.  
"It's so cold." She had that relaxed look on her face, eyes closed, smile spread across her face. She was so beautiful; I wanted to kiss her so badly, but than my secret would be out. I started rubbing again on the blister.   
"You know, I have an itch on my back. Could you scratch it, please?" Mimi asked pleadingly.  
"Sure, where?"  
"Right in the middle of my back." Still with one hand rubbing the blister, I reached down to the middle of her spine, and scratched. Just than, Tentomon and Palamon appeared from the bushes carrying a pile of wood each. They dropped it together on the ground.  
"Whew, that was hard work." Palamon puffed out. I looked at the blister, it had stopped swelling.  
"Ok, now to make a fire." I searched for some dry leaves or grass. After I collected them, I dug a small pit to hold the fire.  
"Mimi, I want you to look for dry rocks, and make sure their dry or they will explode."   
"How?" Mimi asked putting the frill back on.  
"Like this. You know how water evaporates? Well if the rock has water in it, when put in a high temperature, the water wants to evaporate, but it can not get out, so pressure will build up and than after the pressure gets to much, it explodes." Mimi sat looking at me blankly.  
"Ok, I lost you at you." Mimi said. I face vaulted.  
"When the rock gets hot, it goes Boom!"  
"Oh, ok, dry rocks." She walked into the woods, trying to gather rocks. About five minutes later she returned with about twenty fist size rocks. She had that determined look on her face, she was beautiful, I suddenly realised I was staring too long. I shook my head, trying to get images of Mimi and me together. She dumped the rocks beside me, and puffed of a huge breath.  
"Thanks, Mimi." I took the rocks one by one and piled them around the pit. I had already put the leaves and wood in the pit, in a pattern like a tepee, with the leaves inside. I took a match, light it, and put it to the leaves, trying to get them to light. After moments of that, the leaves caught on fire, smoking the area, everybody but me ran out of the smoke, I put more leaves and grass into the fire.  
"Tentomon, when I say to, blow the smoke away." The fire leaped higher, licking at the wood, my tepee collapsed, success.  
"Now!" I heard a loud buzzing noise than the smoke started to crawl out of the area. Before it cleared, the wind blew on the fire, making it "hungrier". I added more wood to the fire. It was a success!   
"Now... we eat." I said to them. I took the cans and put them around the fire, but first I used Mimi's army knife to poke holes in them so they also wouldn't explode too. We sat around the fire while the other ate their food, I wolfed it down, so I could do research on the Digiworld. I worked on it for hours, looking around every once in a while. Palamon fell asleep first, then Mimi, but Tentomon came over to me and looked over my shoulder when I got that terrifying, e-mail, I read as follows;  
  
Izzy, your love will come to an end,  
When the shining beast falls from the heavens,  
You will have to shine, for your love will perish,  
Unless you stop her from being deleted.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Now, this is my first Izzy/Mimi romance, if you want me to continue, review, and read.  



	2. The Prophecy

An Angel To Die For   
  
A/N: Thank you for all the people who reviewed, try and figure out the puzzle, I will add more of the e-mail as I think of it. The POV will change during this episode.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Duh!  
  
  
  
  
There was more to the e-mail:  
  
When the green beast falls, so will the shiny one,  
As will the first village, crying will cease,  
The monkey of glimmer will destroy your love,  
Black-Red lightning will strike her down.  
  
For one can only save her, it is Hooisuku,  
When the connection is broken, to will die,  
Head is red, for they will be dead,  
For the pineapple will come trough.  
  
I will send more information as I get it, for it will save you.  
  
  
  
"That was weird." Tentomon broke the silence. Hundreds of thoughts went trough my head as I was looking at the screen.  
"What does he mean Hooisuku, it can't be me." I said.  
"It is you. Hooisuku or Koushiou, re-arrange the letters and it spells Koushiou." The rest is a mystery.  
"Let's get sleep." I said, looking for a place to sleep. I heard a buzzing sound, I spun around expecting Flymon, but it was four blankets, Tentomon fell asleep after taking one. My eyes automatically shot to my computer. It said "your welcome". Must have been Genni, I felt attached to the old guy, like a father to a son.  
He took the remaining blankets and put one on Palamon, Mimi was shivering. The two blankets left were thin for some reason, I put both on Mimi, my angel must keep warm.  
"Good-night, my love." With that my body pulled me towards her, our lips touched, warmth flowed trough my body, when I was little, my Mom said, "When you meet your true love, you will never be cold again." I felt like millions of Frigimon could not freeze me when with Mimi. Our lips parted from the kiss. I walked beside the dimming fire sat down and fell asleep in an instant.   
  
  
I was the first up, making another fire, to cook more food. We could not keep on using the canned food. Tentomon and I walked to a river that was downhill from our camp.  
"Tentomon, here's the plan, you shock them, I'll grab them. When the is enough, we will go back." Tentomon nodded, than pointed to the river near to the shallows "There is a ton of fish there." I nodded in approval. We tiptoed towards the shallow.  
"Super Shocker!" Screamed Tentomon. When the electricity dispersed there were twelve fish floating belly-up in the river.  
"Perfect, three fish for each of us." I divided it in an instant. I carried them up the mountain. Suddenly Tentomon spoke up.  
"Who is your true love?" I was a little lost for words. But then again, Tentomon was my best friend since the starting of this adventure.  
"Promise you won't tell or yell out loud?" I whispered.   
"Scoutmon's honour." He said sticking his claw up in the air.  
"My true love is... Mimi." I said, hanging my head.  
"What's wrong." Tentomon asked.  
"I'm afraid I'm going to lose her." I felt tears forming in my eyes, I started blinking furiously, trying to keep back the rest of the tears. It didn't work, I collapsed on the ground, tears flowing freely. Tentomon ran to help me up.  
"Did you trip?" he asked with concern in his voice.  
"I don't want her to die."  
  
(POV: Mimi)  
  
"I had the most wonderful dream last night." I told Palamon.  
"What happened." Palamon asked interested.  
"Don't tell anyone, Ok?" I asked her.  
"Scoutmon's honour." (Stupid, eh?)  
"Well... it was a dream about Izzy. I was captured by a dragon, and than he took my to his cave. It was about to eat me when this knight on a horse appeared, he fought the dragon and killed it. After he took his helmet off, and the knight was... Izzy. We kissed than rode off in to the sunset."  
"Wow! That's a weird dream, so what does it mean?" Palamon asked. I looked around to see no one, I could tell her.  
"It means that... IlikeIzzysodon'ttellhim." I said  
"I think you don't like him, I think you love him." Palamon said waiting for her answer.  
"...Yes"  
  
  
  
  
  
There done, again review if you want more of this series.  



	3. The Kiss

An Angel To Die For  
  
  
A/N: The internet was down on the 31 so I couldn't see your reviews. I there will be more kissing in this one, while both are awake. And just telling you, some of the tips I give you are true, like about the rocks. I would like to thank an anonymous reviewer, these were the exact words used by this person, ok...Here's what I know The Green Beast is probably Togemon... Black-Red Lighting sounds like Myotismon's attack Crimson Lighting The Monkey of glimmer could be Etemon... And you my friend, have got my stomped...I'm still trying to figure this out... Pineapple is the type of Computer Izzy has... 1s and 0s is computer language... Deleting probably means this takes places in Digital World... *sighs* That's all I have...I'll work on it some more but I've already spent an hour thinking about it... Thank you for trying to answer the puzzle, most is right, like 1s and 0s being computer language, and the deleting part in the Digiworld, and about the "monkey of glimmer", and about the computer. Thanks.  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Duh! I only own the attack Palamon uses.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
(POV: Izzy)  
"Breakfast is here." I yelled as I entered the camp. Mimi and Palamon were in a deep conversation, giggling and laughing about what they said, but their heads snapped up as I mentioned food. I was already setting up for breakfast when Mimi came over.  
"So... Fish is it... how do you cook it?" She asked trying to get in a conversation.  
"Well first, you need the fish, we have twelve so that means we each get-" Mimi cut me off.  
"We each get three." She said proudly.  
"Right, your getting pretty smart." I said, but that was easy calculus.  
"Now back to the fish, you get sharp sticks to put the fish on, than you bury the end of the stick in the ground at an angle that it faces above the fire. Mine will be the testing one." I was doing each of the instructions as I said them and pointed out how to do it. It was Mimi who exclaimed that there's hardly any fire wood left. I volunteered to go and look for wood, and so did Palamon. I asked Palamon where she found the wood for the fire.  
"It's this way." She pointed down stream. We trekked of in that direction looking for more wood on the way. Palamon suddenly spluttered out.  
"Do you love Mimi?"  
"Ahh, yes... damn!" I always had that habit of telling answers I same time I was asked.  
"I knew it, five digidollars coming my way, don't tell Mimi this, but she loves you too."  
I couldn't believe it, first, Mimi loves me, second, Palamon disobeyed Mimi, and third, Tentomon and her had a bet, so Tentomon will tell Mimi I love her.  
"Where is this stash of fire wood?" I asked trough clenched teeth.  
"This way, but evil digimon are always coming down the path." Palamon said with a serious tone. "But I have learned a technique that will put any Digimon to sleep."  
As we walked in silence, we encountered several Numemon. Finally we got to the wood place, Palamon was right, several evil digimon were there. Palamon jumped in front of them and yelled...  
"Sonic Sleep!" The three yellow blossoms on her head gathered together, than opened to release and low-pitched sound, which evidently made the digimon fall asleep.  
Along the road there where several pieces of wood, that could be used for fire wood. We brought a good bunch to camp, and started loading up the fire. The fish turned out pretty good. Mimi wandered off somewhere, probably to look for flowers or something. As it turned dark I could have sworn Tentomon gave Palamon some money. They were the first two to fall asleep. I couldn't sleep, so I went on the side of the hill to look at the stars. But then I heard a slight sound of someone sobbing. I followed it to the edge of the river where I found... Mimi.  
"Mimi?" Mimi's head snapped up at the sound of her name.  
"Izzy?" Mimi had a bewildered look on her face.  
"Why are you crying?" I asked.  
"Two reasons, first, my shoulder hurts." I rushed over to her to look at the rash. For some reason, it was throbbing, like it was alive. "Second, my heart hurts even more, because I have a secret that only you can know."  
"What is it Mimi?" She locked her eyes on mine, eyes welling with tears.  
"I love... you." Mimi said, crying even harder.  
"Me too." I said.  
She stopped crying immediately, and looked at me. For some strange force came between us, taking our bodies closer, our lips touched, that strange warmth rushed trough my body. Then at the same time, we fell asleep still locked in that eternal kiss.  
  
  
  
  
Well, what do you think, remember, six reviews, this is my best running story, so I will try to put up a part every other day.  



	4. Medic!

An Angel To Die For part four  
  
  
A/N: This story starts off as a POV (Point Of View) of Tentomon, looking on at the scene, the anonymous reviewer was AnimeFreak and Moongal, so thanks you two.  
My crack at it :) Shining beast is MetalEtemon, deleteed means it must be in the DigiWorld, Gren Beast=Togemon Shiny one=MetelEtemon, the first village is Primary village, Monkey of glimmer is MetalEtemon again, and I'm guess the Red/black lightning is MetalEtemons' attack? Hooisuku makes no sense but maybe if you rearrange it? Izzy's computer has something to do with it and red hair is dead so Izzy died? I could try to figure the numbers but no, too lazy. Er...The numbers stand for something. Maybe if you add letters inbetween or... I HAVE IT! YES I AM THE MASTER! Read it down: SYM AOI VUM ERI SAVE YOUR MIMI! YES! Who's the champ? Moi! -Al. You are entirely right except for the green beast, what other beast is green that they meet up with *cough* Orgemon *cough*. I am also thinking of changing my name. Something like, Daddy_Otaku. In this one, Palamon/Tentomon, appears.  
  
  
Disclaimer: Duh!  
  
  
(POV: Tentomon)  
"I hate you, bitch." I grumbled under my breath, as I gave Palamon 150 Digidollars.  
"And I love you." Palamon said as she kissed me on the nose.  
I handed over the last bill. Palamon snickered than kissed me full on the lips. The bills fluttered to the ground.  
"Like last time?" Palamon asked.  
"Like last time." We fell to the ground.  
(POV: Izzy)  
I was the first to wake up; we were still in that kiss, holding each other. From in the distance I could hear a loud beeping.  
"Shit." I leaped up and ran towards the camp. The beeping grew louder as I climbed the hill. "Someone trying to get past my passwords." I had about ten passwords to keep other people out of my computer. When one was wrong the computer would beep loudly.  
As I entered the camp. I saw a club rushing down towards my computer.  
"Nooooooooo!" I leaped for my computer, the club was a foot away from the computer, my hand caught the screen and spun away. I painfully got up to look at the digimon that tried to smash my computer. Orgemon!  
"What do you want, virus." I asked him, full of hatred. Only then I saw, the trail of blood running down his face, he limp, his arm at a sickening angle.  
"help." He uttered that single word, than fainted.  
"Orgemon!" Mimi screamed, she had woken up.  
She rushed over to him, touched his neck, than screamed.  
"He's dead."  



End file.
